1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a canister.
2. Description of Related Art
A canister for a vehicle has a structure that is provided with a bypass passage that opens to the atmosphere from an upstream adsorbent layer while bypassing a ventilation resistance portion and a downstream adsorbent layer. With this canister, the bypass passage is provided with a refueling opening valve that opens when the pressure in the bypass passage reaches a predetermined positive pressure (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-203353 (JP 9-203353 A)).